Quidditch is always first
by Bendleshnitz
Summary: For some people, Quidditch always comes first...even before health. Drabble written for the Drabble/Art Challenge on the LJ community: hpgeorgecentric


**Title:** Quidditch's always first  
**Characters:** George Weasley/Cho Chang  
**Rating:** G  
**Word Count:** 554  
**Prompt(s):** 'Say goodbye to sunshine, Sunshine', 'Brilliant', 'Tried and true', 'The one you can't forget', 'smartypants', 'Good times with the boys', 'Uncontrollable laughter'. [wow!]  
**Summary:** For some people, Quidditch always comes first...even before health.  
**A/N:** Gracias tania_sings! Written for the Drabble/Art Challenge on the LJ community: hpgeorgecentric  
**Disclaimer:** Characters and Hogwarts belong to JK Rowling, not me (unfortunately...)

* * *

**Quidditch is always first**

"No, no, no! Again?! How could you hurt yourself _again_?" Ravenclaw's Quidditch captain grabbed his head with his hands in frustration. "We have a very important match with Hufflepuff this weekend!"

"Calm down, Roger. Madam Pomfrey said my arm will heal before the match...", sighed Cho, clearly tired of listening to the boy's complains.

"Yeah but we needed to practise! It's your second match. You have to be quicker than last...ugh..." Roger stomped his foot against the floor in frustration.

"Don't worry. It'll be—" Cho stopped midsentence after seeing the redhead approaching her bed.

The Ravenclaw boy saw who it was and came rushing towards the other fifth year student. "_You_! Look what you and your stupid replica did!"

"Hey! Watch out, Davies; or me and my _equally strong_ 'replica' will have to kick your sorry arse!" Both boys a mere inch from each other, breathing hard and red faced.

"Boys! No fighting in my Infirmary! Miss Chang needs to rest." Madam Pomfrey said, carrying a tray with two potions.

"Leave him, Roger. We'll talk tomorrow about the match", added Cho dismissively.

With a grunt, Davies obeyed and left the room, but not before murmuring in George's ear, "If we lose this match because of this... prepare to say goodbye to sunshine, _Sunshine_", spitting the last word with sarcasm.

"Drink this, Miss Chang", ordered the nurse before sending George a warning look and heading back to her office.

"So...how are you feeling?", asked the redhead with his hands in his pockets, while getting closer to her bed.

"Brilliant", Cho said rolling her eyes after drinking the nasty potions. "Have you tried these things? One would think magic could make them taste better..."

"Tried and true. Definitely the blue one is the one you can't forget", murmured George, sitting on the bed next to the girl's.

"Yep...So, what brings you here, Weasley?", she asked, while rearranging her sheets.

"Erm...I...I came to apologise." He uncomfortably scratched the back of his neck. "We—I didn't know the thing was gonna explode like that, y'know?" He eyed Cho sympathetically.

"And what was it suppose to do, smartypants?" She sniggered. "Send flowers all around the girl's bathroom?"

"Well, not that exactly...," he flashed her a small grin, "It was supposed to be something fun... to have a good time with the boys... we didn't want anyone to get seriously hurt." George's face fell a bit.

"No worries. My arm will heal by Saturday so... but I would worry about Roger though. I didn't have a good start as a Seeker and he'll be as upset with you as with me if we lose."

George couldn't help the uncontrollable laughter escaping his mouth at the image. "As if he'd have a chance against me! Oh you make me laugh, girl...", he added once he calmed down.

Uncomfortable silence made its appearance; only broken by George's leaving. "Okay...I guess I'll leave now..."

Cho simply nodded and murmured a small "Bye".

Before reaching the door, though, George turned and said "You'll do great in the match, don't worry. I'll be cheering for you." He winked and went out, only to poke his head through the door and add, "Except against Gryffindor. Harry will kick your ass!"

"You wish!" Cho yelled back, laughing and listening to George's laughter echoing in the corridors.


End file.
